A Drabble Around Town
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: Korra's first visit to Republic City was at six years old, accompanying her waterbending master. /one-shots with drabble-like qualities that are kind of connected/ *Sort of AU.
1. Behavior

Disclaimer: "Bending elements~ A mere few have that control~ Sadly I only bend words"

* * *

_**WC: 225**_

_**P**__**rompt: Behavior**_

* * *

"We are almost there, right granny Katara?" A young Korra asked loudly from her clinging position on the railing of the ship they were aboard.

Katara watched in amusement as the six year old peered over the edge of the railings for the hundredth time, before one of the many white lotus guards accompanying them reached over, plucking her away from her dangerous perch.

The mini Avatar pouted as she was sat down on the bench next to her mentor and temporary guardian.

"Korra, why don't you sit for a while … look, even Naga is behaving well."

The little girl looked over at her polarbear dog - who was huddled under a bench, face hidden behind slightly oversized paws. "Naga's not 'being good', she's just a scaredy-cat!" She huffed.

Korra was, by nature, a very rambunctious girl, and that coupled with the excitement of leaving the South Pole for the first time, made her almost uncontrollable.

Of course, Katara had years of experience dealing with with her own three children as youngsters.

She thought for a moment. "If you sit here and behave I will make sure we have moon cakes after dinner tonight."

Bribing, the secret weapon of adults everywhere.

"Really? Ok!" Korra exclaimed happily, thoughts of foreign treats filling her young mind, which allowed the rest of the voyage to continue largely uneventful.


	2. Nervous

Disclaimer: "Bending elements~ A mere few have that control~ Sadly I only bend words"

* * *

_**WC: 223**_

_**P**__**rompt: Nervous**_

* * *

When Korra met her mentor's son - who in the future would take on the role of her master as well - she gaped upwards. '_He's so tall... and old. Not as old as granny Katara, but that's cause she's the oldest person in the world!_'

She fidgeted with her hands behind her back, and started to grow scared at his continued silence and stare.

Unknown to the little girl, Tenzin was equally as nervous and had next to nothing in the way of skills for interacting with children, so he tried smiling to make her more comfortable.

Unfortunately, his nervous smile better resembled a creepy grin.

"_Sniff_..," Korra's chin wobbled and everyone in the courtyard held their breath as it looked like the small Avatar was going to cry.

They were surprised as the child suddenly jerked her hand up, pointing at the airbender. "Your beard is stupid!" She said with a glare, tears gone.

Tenzin felt his mouth drop open in shock. "My... beard...?"He absently reached a hand up to his chin.

Katara couldn't contain her mirth as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't pout dear, I think she likes you!"

"I was not pouting!" He yelled, his face taking on a red tint when his mother let out a chuckle.


	3. Muse

Disclaimer: "Bending elements~ A mere few have that control~ Sadly I only bend words"

* * *

_**WC:**_318

_**P**__**rompt:** _Muse

* * *

The climate in Republic City was vastly different from her home in the South Pole, as well as the compound she had been saying at for the past year and a half.

It didn't have such tall trees, or grass as green as what covered the grounds at the Air Temple.

Never one to fear new things, Korra ran around - Naga in tow - ripping grass with her fingers and toes, tossing it into the air.

Tenzin gripped the bridge of his nose. "She's like a mini Bumi."

His mother smiled. "With age she will calm, just as your Brother has."

They watched Korra attempt to climb a tree, only for Naga to latch on to her pant leg to keep her from getting any higher. "Naga - bad! Let go!"

"If you can call that calm." He replied, thinking back to the last time he had seen his older brother, and his annoying attempts to 'hook him up' with a lady.

As if reading his mind, Katara brought up the subject, as she always did. "When do you plan on settling down, Tenzin?"

Sighing in annoyance, he addressed her. "Mother, please, I am far too busy." His relationship with Lin had fizzled out quite a while back but he still hadn't had the chance to move on. "Plus, you know that I do not really like children."

"Not liking children and not knowing how to deal with them are two very different things, son." Katara remarked.

"Naga, I said stop -" The polar-bear dog gave one particularly harsh tug and Korra lost her balance, slipping down the tree and landing with a thud on the grass. Her knee had scraped against the bark, leaving it bleeding.

Tenzin quickly ran over to the little girl to make sure she was alright, missing the knowing smile that spread over his mothers face before she followed.


	4. Poetry

**Disclaimer:** "Bending elements~ A mere few have that control~ Sadly I only bend words"

Enjoy and review!

* * *

_**WC: **_382

_**Prompt: **_Poetry

* * *

"Wait right here Korra, I'll only be a moment." Tenzin ordered, giving her his best 'do what I say or else' glare.

She fidgeted, but reluctantly agreed. "Yesss." With one last look he disappeared into the temple.

As she waited for Tenzin, Korra bounced on the balls of her feet, looking around the courtyard. A few White Lotus guards were talking amongst themselves, and some air acolytes were milling around, one of which who quickly ducked behind a building. This intrigued her, so she followed the woman, who she found crouched down, writing something on a piece of paper and mumbling to herself. "Ah, no this isn't right... yes... no..."

"Who are you?" She asked, startling the brown haired woman, who turned to look at her in alarm.

"Oh, you scared me, I thought you were - never mind... you're Korra right?" At the girl's enthusiastic nod, she smiled. "I'm Pema, it's very nice to meet you."

Korra returned her smile with a curious one. "What are you writing?"

Pema laughed nervously and subtly moved the paper away from Korra. "Oh, nothing really - hey!" She cried in surprise as the girl grabbed the paper and begun reading it aloud. "That's really none of your business -"

"Your eyes, as blue as the sky, captivate me in ways I could never imagine, I wish I could control the air as you do so that I might bring you to me -" Korra was interrupted as Pema plucked the paper out of her hands and stuffed it into her sleeve. She let out an embarrassed squeak when Korra grinned at her. "You like Tenzin, don't you Pema?"

She easily broke down. "Yes! Please, don't tell anyone, especially him!" She put her head in her hands, lamenting the fact that her secret was in the hands of a 6 year old. "I don't know what to do, I'm too scared to tell him..."

Korra patted the older woman's shoulder. "Forget about stupid old poetry and show him your moves!" She exclaimed, imagining Pema wowing Tenzin with Katas and martial arts moves.

Pema looked up, her eyes wide. "You really think that will work?' Korra nodded, and a smile broke out on her face as she imagined something a little less innocent than fighting styles.


End file.
